The Newlyweds
by SaRaH
Summary: When Mulder and Scully go undercover as a newlywed couple things begin to change...


Title: The Newlyweds: Sad ending Author: SaRaH Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None. Althought this looks like and Arcadia spinoff, it was written before the episode aired. Summary: When Mulder and Scully go undercover as a newlywed couple things begin to change... Disclaimer: Guess what my name isn't Chris Carter...so these characters don't belong to me. No infringement intended...yadda yadda yadda... Scully awoke from a very pleasant dream. In it she and Mulder were lying in a field of flowers and she was very happy. But the plane she was in hit turbulence and her fantasy disappeared. She looked over at Mulder and smiled. He was looking out the window with apparent awe on his face. Scully shifted on the uncomfortable seats and drifted back into her fantasy world. XxX When Scully awoke the second time it was because the plane was landing. She yawned and looked over at Mulder. "Oh, good, "Mulder said, "you're awake. I hated the thought of waking you to get off the plane...you looked so peaceful." 'Awww,' thought Scully, 'he is so sweet.' "Don't worry Mulder, I'm awake," She replied. XxX After they had gotten off the plane and found all the baggage they called a cab. It arrived and they loaded all their bags into the trunk. "Where to?" the driver asked after they had both gotten into the car. "The Drake Hotel," Mulder replied. Scully looked surprised. 'The Drake Hotel? We never stay in good hotels. Its usually seedy motels. Something is wrong here' she thought. She shoot Mulder a questionable look but Mulder just smiled back sweetly. After they arrived at the hotel they unpacked and brought half the bags inside. Scully walked to the front desk to get the keys to their room as Mulder walked back outside to get the rest of the bags. "I'd like to check-in," Scully said the lady behind the counter. "Last name?" the Receptionist asked in an obviously fake voice. "Scully" responded Scully without even thinking that it was Mulder who made the reservation. "I'm sorry, "the receptionist said after a moment, "but there is no room under that name." Scully thought for a moment. Soon after she told the receptionist to check under the name Mulder. This time a match was found. "Oh here it is," she said as she got the keys from behind the counter, "The honeymoon suite." "Oh no.......there must be some mistake.......I'm afraid you have the wrong room the honeymoon suite-" "Is what we asked for" Mulder finished as she walked up along side her. "Are those the keys?" he asked as he nodded to the set lying on the counter. "Yes." said the receptionist as she shoot Scully an 'I told you so look'. Mulder turned to the obviously confused Scully. "C'mon Honey," he said as he grabbed Scully's hand and led her away from the desk. Once they were out of earshot, Scully exploded with confusion and rage. "Honey?" she cried, "Honey? When did this start? And the Honeymoon Suite? Mulder, *What* is going on?" By now the had reached the elevator. As they waited for it to reach the lobby floor, Mulder leaned to Scully's ear and said, "Just play along..... I'll tell you later." He stood erect again and then leaned back down to add "But, you still can't call me Fox!" The elevator arrived and the doors opened. Scully stepped in with Mulder behind. The entire way up they exchanged flirty remarks and playful shoves to please the people in the elevator with them. But once the doors opened and Mulder and Scully stepped out, the banter stopped. As they walked into the huge suite Scully asked, "So why am I doing this?" Mulder sat on the bed The only one in the room Scully noted feebly. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know right now! "Uh..... well.........you see...," Mulder stammered. Scully shot him 'the look'. "We were assigned to find out why newly weds are being murdered. I think it is because of........" Mulder trailed off. "Mulder? Because of what?" Scully asked with apparent force in her voice. ".......I think its because the suite is haunted." Mulder finished, a sheepish expression on his face. "So, do you mean to tell me that we are to act as newly weds?" Scully asked. "Well, yes." Mulder replied. "to make it believable." He held out his arms. "So come here Mrs. Mulder." Scully quickly surveyed the scene before her. Mulder was standing in front of the bed arms wide apart and eyes closed. A sly smile spread across her face. She turned around and grabbed a pillow from the couch beside her. "Coming Honey." Scully called in her best sultry voice. A minute later Mulder fell over onto the bed when a pillow hit him hard in the stomach. Mulder sat up and then launched the pillow back at Scully. Soon they were both standing on the king sized bed ducking, dodging, and throwing pillows. The bellhop who was bringing up their bags stopped outside their door. He had heard the noises coming from the suite and sighed. He had seen of couples come to the hotel but none had love on their faces like these two did. He checked the luggage tag. "The Mulders," he mused SQUEAK! SQUEAK! He loved seeing people in love. He just wished they could wait long enough to get their bags before well....... The squeaking of the bed got louder as Mulder and Scully got a second wind and the pillows came flying harder and faster. The bellhop who took the new noise in the wrong way , had enough and left the bags outside their door. 

Scully turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped her body in another. She tried to look in the mirror to see if she was decent enough to go out in front of Mulder, but the mirror was to fogged up to see. She opened the door and stuck her towel wrapped head out. "Mulder?" she called, but no one answered. She stepped out of the bathroom before calling out again. Still hearing no answer, she walked over to the bed and sat down. She unwrapped her hair and began combing it. After their pillow fight, Mulder gave her the detail about the case. They were to act like a pair of newlyweds which meant lots of affection and no fighting. They were also to do sight seeing because the killer might not work in the hotel. She finished combing her dripping wet hair and removed the towel from her body. She stood up and pulled on her under ware and was reaching for a bra when the door opened and Mulder walked in. "Hey Scu-" he stopped short and his hands flew up to his already closed eyes. An odd sound escaped Scully's lips. She scrambled to cover herself with the towel. "Uh...... Hi Mulder." she said when she was decent enough. Mulder lowered his hands but still didn't look directly at Scully. 'Oh this is gonna be a long case' Sully thought. "I'm....just gonna go take a......cold shower....I mean a shower. With hot water.......not cold water......I mean......oh never mind." Mulder gave up trying to explain and walked into the bathroom. After Mulder shut the door Scully sighed to herself. "A very long case," she commented aloud. She stood up and put on her bra. By now Scully's hair had dried. She ran a brush through it to keep the static down. She walked over the closet and pulled out her black dress. She slid it over her head and stood in front of the mirror. She was about to put on her make-up when Mulder called out to her. "Scully? Could you hand me my boxers?" He asked, "They are on the dresser by the bed." Scully walked over to the dresser and picked up the boxers. "Oh, here they are Mulder." Scully said. "But you'll have to come get them yourself." Scully smiled to herself. "Scu-lly!"Mulder whined, "I'm getting cold! Bring theme here." "Nope." "C'mon, Scully. Please??" "Oh fine Mulder," Scully responded, "Your no fun." She walked over to the bathroom door where Mulder's outstretched hand waited. Scully thought about pulling him down on her but she quickly pushed the thought away. "I knew platonic relationships were bad." She mumbled. "What was that Scully?" Mulder asked. "Oh nothing," she responded. She handed him his boxers and he closed the door. A second later he emerged from the bathroom wearing his boxers and nothing else. Scully had to fight the urge to kiss him. "Whats the matter Scully?" He asked after seeing her face. "Nothing" she responded sheepishly. She walked over to the mirror and put on her make-up. By the time she was done Mulder had finished getting dressed. He was wearing dress pants and a sport coat. Scully had top admit he looked good. "Mrs. Mulder my I take you to dinner?" Mulder asked. "Of course Mr. Mulder" Scully responded with a smile. 

After a night of dancing and sampling fine foods, Mulder and Sully retired to the suite. Scully went into the bathroom first and changed into her nightgown. After she came out Mulder took her place inside. Scully walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. She had just gotten settled when she remembered she didn't take off her make-up. She rolled out of the bed and went off into the other room to remove it. While Scully was in the other room, Mulder came out of the bathroom. He turned off the lights and walked over to the bed. He looked at the unmade sheets. "Dumb maids." he muttered to himself. He sat on the bed and got settled under the covers. Scully had finished washing her face and walked into the bedroom. She crawled into the bed and stretched. When her arm relaxed it fell right across Mulder's sleeping body, awakening him. "Uh.......Scully?" He asked. "What are you doing?" PART FIVE Scully sat up at once when she heard Mulder's voice. She grabbed the covers and pulled them up around her as if to keep Mulder away from her. "I'm trying to sleep in my bed Mulder." she said with a look of confusion. "Well well well. What makes this *your* bed?" Mulder replied. I do believe I was here when you crawled in. "Well you don't even use your bed at home."Scully complained, "so you should sheep on the couch here. I sleep in a bed at home so I should get the bed. That way it will be just like at home." "Scully?" Mulder asked, "Did that make any sense to you at all?" "Well no......but its because I can't think because I'm not getting enough sleep." She responded and shoot a look at Mulder during the last part. "Ok Scully I'll go sleep on the couch...but is that what newlyweds do? I mean is his responsible?" Mulder had set his trap. Now he had to see if Scully would fall for it or not. "Well....I guess the case is that were should be acting like newlyweds..." She trailed off. Mulder's face shown. 'Oh no you don't' Scully thought. She knew where he was going, but she wasn't that dumb. "....when we are around people." Scully finished and Mulder's smirk disappeared. "Oh come on Mulder" she in response to his darkening face, "You don't really think I'm that stupid do you?" Mulder grumbled under his breath. Admitting defeat she got off the bed and walked to the couch. He unfolded the blanket that was lying there and covered himself with it. Giving one last grumble he laid down. Scully gave a triumphant laugh and laid down on the bed. She was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a long and loud sigh. Rolling her eyes, Scully rolled over and began to drift off again. And again a sigh awoke her. Sitting up she told Mulder to shut up. "Oh sorry Scully," he said. I didn't know you were still up. Its just that I'm so lonely over here.....all by myself." Scully groaned. "Oh fine Mulder. Come here. We can share the bed. I mean we're both adults right? And there is nothing sexual between us anyway, right?" Mulder nodded his agreement. 'Whatever!' the little voice inside her head screamed, 'Nothing sexual? Where have you been? You want him... bad! Do you even know how hard this is going to be for you?' Scully pushed her sensible voice away. If she had learned anything working with Mulder it was not to be sensible. Mulder crawled into the bed and soon was fast asleep. Within minutes of her partner Scully too was asleep. XxX The next morning Scully awoke snuggled up next to Mulder. She lay with Mulder's arm around her waste. Her eyes flew open. 'Oh my god,' she thought, 'what happened last night......oh my god was I drunk or what?' She kept asking herself why she had slept with her partner. 'Oh how could I sleep with him and not even remember it? Its something I've wanted for how long?' She lay there pondering when Mulder woke up a few minutes later. He sat up on his arms and looked at Scully. "Good morning Mrs. Mulder." Scully exhaled. The case. That's why they were in the same bed.... Nothing had happened between them. Scully didn't know weather to be happy or disappointed. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. 

Mulder and Scully enjoyed sight seeing the city and visiting shops and such. In fact, the like it so much the forgot they were on a case. Pretty soon they stopped blushing when addressed as a couple, started holding hands in public and referred to each other with pet names without even realizing it. When they got back to the hotel to retire for the night, Mulder and Scully had forgotten about the case. In fact they had forgotten even that they were working. Scully yawned. "I'm so tired........" She said. "Damn it! Now your not gonna want to play.." he said as he lifted the big overstuffed pillows. "Very funny," Scully responded, "But I'm to tired to do anything but sleep." With that she walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out with a black silk nightgown on Mulder's jaw almost dropped. Mulder was already changed and sitting in the bed. Scully walked over to the bed, got in and curled up right next to him. "Its freezing under these sheets," she commented as she used his body heat for her own. Mulder was puzzled by Scully's new friendliness but he wasn't complaining. About five minutes after they were in bed Mulder was asleep. Scully, though, wasn't as comfortable. Scully kept tossing and turning so much that Mulder woke up. "Is something wrong, Scully?" he asked. Scully looked at him. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Mulder shook his head 'No'. "Good, well, I'm just not tired anymore." "Oh," Replied Mulder, "So what do you want to do?" "Could we talk?" Scully asked, "We never talk anymore." Mulder didn't know where this was going but he agreed. "Talk about what?" "I don't know....me, you, work, us?" Scully began listing topics. "Well why don't you tell me about yourself, you know, like your prom or something" Scully shot back in fear. He mind was reeling with a sense of deja vu'. She had been here before, but where? Suddenly she remembered. "Mulder? Is that really you? Or are you some weird guy who changes his face and is trying to seduce me?" "Well its really me.....but I could be trying to seduce you." Mulder laughed and Scully punched him in the stomach. They talked about many things. Scully was amazed about how much of his life he told her. She had never felt as close to Mulder as she did right now. She looked at the clock, 11:21. She sighed contentedly and put her head on Mulder shoulder. "You know you were right Scully," he said, " we needed to talk. I feel so close to you." "Me too, Mulder." She said and she smiled. Mulder lifted her head to face his. He had a look in his eyes and Scully again remembered deja vu'. But this time it was good. It was the hallway outside his apartment. He leaned over and looked at the back of her neck. "Bug free," He said. And he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet, they head a muffled noise coming from the bathroom. Mulder pulled away from Scully (without a kiss) and fumbled for his gun on the night stand. Scully did the same. "I think its coming from the bathroom," Scully whispered. Mulder nodded. "On three," Mulder whispered, "we kick the door in......1.......2......3!" BOOM! Mulder kicked the door in and Scully entered, her gun drawn. She turned on a light and swept her gun around the room. She looked behind the shower curtain and in the towel closet. "I don't think he's in here Mulder," Scully said and she turned around. With and upward glance she noticed Mulder wasn't in the room with her. She walked out of the bathroom and tripped over something lying on the floor. She got up and reached to the lamp and turned it on. She looked behind her to see what she fell over. What she saw, was the body of Fox Mulder. Scully ram over to him and knelt down beside him. His throat was purple and blood trickled out of his mouth. She felt for a pulse but found none. She picked up his head and cradled it in her lap. After a moment she burst into tears and couldn't stop. xXx Skinner and Mrs. Scully found her the next day curled into the fetal position next to Mulder's body. Skinner came in and tried to pick her up, but when her contact with the body was broken she began to kick and scream. Mrs. Scully walked over to her daughter and embraced her. "Dana, my sweet angel, was have to go." "NO!" Screamed Scully. 'Oh why don't they understand? I can't leave you Mulder. I love you, you can't leave me...not now!' She burst into a fresh set of tears. xXx Scully was numb during the entire funeral She only remembered crying over and over. Later that night she couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and drove to Mulder's apartment. She unlocked the door with her key and walked over to the couch. She laid on it and breathed the scent that was Mulder Within minutes she was asleep. When Scully awoke, she stayed on the couch. "Oh why did you leave me Mulder?" she asked the empty room. "I never even kissed him.... Oh god why was I so stupid? I could never admit my feelings...and now he's gone!" She started crying again. "Mulder, I never told you this....but I love you." xXx Scully's pain was unbearable. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she wasted her life with Mulder because of FBI protocol. She called her mother and got the answering machine. "Mom? This is Dana. I'm calling to tell you that I Sniff sob sniff .....that I love you and good-bye." She hung up, picked up her gun, and pressed the barrel to her head. Mulder stood in the doorway listening to Scully talk. When she picked up the gun, however, he ran into the room to comfort her. But her was to late. 'Good-bye cruel world' Scully thought smugly. 'I'll see you soon Mulder' and she pulled the trigger. She fell on her back eyes staring upward. In the last of her consciousness Scully saw the outline of Fox Mulder standing above her body, crying. Then it all went black. Mulder fell to his knees before the body of Scully. "Scully, I'm so sorry" he sobbed and he kissed her on the lips. "Oh my god....I never got to kiss her....God have pity on me." He picked up the gun and joined Scully in their world of eternal love. ******************************************* Never was there a story of more misery Than of Fox Mulder and his partner Dana Scully. ******************************************* 


End file.
